The Meter Reads Empty
by Frozen Megami
Summary: Naraku gets his hands on Kagome. The Inu-Tachi are to involved in their love affairs to see it. Sesshomaru's appearance only makes things worse as Kagome is forced to deal with Naraku's mind games and Sesshomaru's knowing gaze. Naraku/Kagome/Sesshomaru
1. Chapter 1

_**The Meter Reads Empty**_

Chapter One: Helpless?

Many would call what she appeared to be doing sick and perverse. They'd talk about her for months while pointing fingers. Everyone would be whispering behind her back about how she liked to "watch"; however, that wasn't why she stood behind a conveniently placed tree watching as the man she loves thrust into a woman that looked too much like herself for comfort.

'It's not like the situation is much better.' She thought.

The same could be said for the pair that was experiencing the adult joys of another's body. Society of any generation or blood lines would feel ill at the thought of touching a corpse, but the man she loves is doing that right now. They had a name for such an act against all morals, Necrophilia.

'Yeah, sex with a corpse isn't exactly popular even five hudred years from now.' She mumbled within herself.

No, she withdrew no kind of satisfaction from the scene playing before her tearing eyes. Would anyone believe that she was being forced to watch her love's dead lover moan in gratification? Well, she was.

For more than two months now her heart knew that Inuyasha had taken Kikyou as a real lover. She didn't have it in herself to conform it though. It was by her enemy Naraku's hand that she couldn't blink her eyes, cover her ears, or at least sob openly as she was forced to confront the reality of her "love triangle." All that was allowed by her self-proclaimed master was the falling of her tears.

The half demon stood behind her letting his body heat roll off of him to cover her in his disgusting warmth. She could feel that he was more than pleased by her scent of despair. That was only if the thing poking into her back wasn't a thick branch of a bush.

Out of nowhere a bitter chuckle broke through her lips surprising both Naraku and herself.

'I know it can get worse, but I feel as if I can't fall any lower.' Kagome thought letting her mind drifted off throughout the night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sleep hadn't bothered with her last night, so it came as no big surprise when a powerful demon lord decided to pick this day to command an alliance with the Inu-Tachi.

Sesshomaru stood on the side of the dirt path acting as if he were just asking for a cup of sugar. His double-headed dragon that carried Jaken and Rin on its back stood a few feet behind him. The human child was sleeping somewhat comfortably on the scaled beast. While Jaken decided to do the smart thing and keep his mouth shut.

"Did you not hear me, half-breed? This Sesshomaru said he is combining your ragtag group with his wards." Sesshomaru said. His cool molten honey eyes stared into Inuyasha's cream and honey twin pools daring him to say something different.

She wasn't in the mood or in a stable emotional state to deal with this in the early afternoon hours. Rolling her eyes, she answered for the group before Inuyasha could start a fight, "It would be an honor to have you join our group, Lord Sesshomaru." Her words were distant, alarmingly unemotional to her own ears.

Kagome new that Inuyasha had turned his glare onto her. No one needed to tell her and she didn't need to remove her eyes from the ground to know how he would react. Forcing a smile of some sort onto her face she looked up at her traveling companions.

"Come on, Inuyasha. It will give us a boost in power. Plus, when Naraku does show up we have a way better chance of defeating him." She explained. Nausea flooded through her every time that vile creatures name passed her lips, but whatever little pride remained wouldn't allow her to puke over such a simple thing.

Huffing out a sigh for added measures she continued, "Isn't Naraku's defeat worth setting aside your sibling war and pride?"

Miroku nodded his heads possibly thinking about the many pros that Sesshomaru would bring. "Lady Kagome makes a good point, Inuyasha." He admitted.

Sango nodded accepting and agreeing with Miroku. "They have a point, Inuyasha. Get over that stupid pride of yours or just go sulk about it."

She couldn't keep the smile on her face. Looking back to the dirt ground she counted the footprints she could see. Unknowingly, she voiced her thoughts to the world in a melancholic murmur, "I wonder what kind of future my footsteps will lead to."

The demons surrounding her took an interest, but none showed it. Inuyasha glared at his half brother one more time before turning his back to walk on to their next destination.

"Whatever, just make sure you don't get in my way when _I _kill Naraku." He called out behind his back.

Kagome watched as the rest of the Inu-Tachi followed after their stubborn hanyou friend. Smiles never seemed to reach her eyes nowadays, but she forced herself to still do it. Her broken chocolate eyes caught Sesshomaru's attention. She didn't bother to raise her voice for she knew the Western Lord would hear her, "Well Lord Sesshomaru, welcome to the ragtag Inu-Tachi."

End of Chapter One

AN: Ha, My newest post on a Kagome centric story! R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Naraku/ Kagome/ Sesshomaru

Romance/Angst

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS

Chapter Two: Do You Think He'll Tell?

She wanted to call herself paranoid. The thought of Naraku watching her every move seemed almost ridiculous, but she knew Naraku was like that. He was obsessive with anything or anyone that caught his sick interest. Those smoldering red eyes were locked on her; somewhere he was watching her.

Cold chills ran down her flesh as her thoughts drifted further into the unnerving subject. She could be within the forests, villages, and if she survived to make it back to Keade's village she was sure he would be watching her there too. Every breath she took he was somewhere to watch it be exhaled. She was tempted to stop breathing or just stop bathing. Hell, he might not even want to torment her if she smelled bad enough.

'If only it were that simple.' Kagome thought.

Absent mindedly she gathered her hair and started to braid her mid back length hair. Her thick eye lashes fluttered shut in contemplation as she walked towards a local hot spring. The gang had easily taken to the idea of letting Sesshomaru join, but trusting him would take more than the time she thought they had. Naraku was breathing down their necks.

"My neck." She muttered to herself.

Rin was sent back to wherever Sesshomaru called home when he found out Shippou stayed at Keade's village. The child had nearly cried in disappointment when she heard that Shippou was no longer allowed to travel with the group. No one had asked or bothered to tell the young ward or her guardian that it was Kagome's decision, hers alone, to keep Shippou with Keade.

'He would have discovered what was happening. He's no longer the naïve kit Inuyasha and I took in.' Kagome justified her actions to herself.

Kagome looked up to the clear midnight sky allowing her troubles to be voiced to the world; "It's because he's too bright. I couldn't let him know what our beloved group has turned into."

The winds changed directions bringing along with it a purple odorless haze. A smooth voice echoed around her; "Tell me, my little miko, what has your beloved band turned into?"

Hands grasped her waist from behind.

"Is it that my naïve little priestess has finally seen the truth behind her friends?" His breathe brushed against the shell of her ear.

She didn't play into his game. Why would she admit to her enemy her friends' faults?

"Ahhh, my pet doesn't want to play with me. Is it because you all ready know that the demon slayer and monk have become just as blind as Inuyasha and Kikyou from their infatuation with each other? No, it couldn't be _just_ that. Maybe it's because that you've nearly screamed at them fruitlessly trying to warn them that I could kill them at any given moment?" He asked in whispered breaths.

Matching raven hair brushed against the exposed skin of her neck when Naraku shook his head. A sinister chuckle left his lips.

"Tell me, _pet. _Is it that you've opened your eyes to see how the once close nit Inu-Tachi can't even see through your pathetic excuse for a mask? I wonder if they just choose to ignore it."

His voice grew raspy as he murmured. "Please, my little miko. Tell me what your thoughts on this matter are."

One of his hands rose from her waist skimming her side to harshly grab her chin forcing her to gaze at a passing soul stealer. "It appears that you'll have to answer me later. At the moment, I think its time that we get seats to our favorite play."

The same hand that gripped her chin slid down to her neck securing her to him. She wondered if she should scream, kick, or try to purify him again. Momentarily she looked into her surroundings asking herself if there was a real reason she shouldn't give in early.

'Who would know? It's not as if anyone is here to watch me fall.' Kagome reasoned.

Twin pools of molten honey caught her eyes. Loathing. Those haunting eyes in the distance drilled into the very marrow of her bones unabashedly screaming at her that they despised her. That they thought she held the same value as an aged, used, loose prostitute. Quickly she turned her head ignoring the tears in her eyes.

'Maybe it was just my imagination.' She tried to console herself.

Naraku lifted her up bridal style taking her to where her so called protector lay with a corpse. Reluctantly she looked over his shoulder only to stare into the grey scale forest. When she didn't see the glaring eyes again she began to thank Kami for the little miracles. However, before she could sigh in relief her capturer's amused voice said, "Inu-youkai are so troublesome to deal with; though, I'm glad to see that Sesshomaru knows when to not interfere."

XOXOXO

Dawn is approaching and all Kagome can do is lean over a bush heaving out the last bits of food from whenever.

'He saw me. He saw me with Naraku.' Her panicked mind chanted. Full body sobs shock her frame. No matter how many times this happened grief could always be found within her. She tried to push back the midnight encounter.

'Why? Why couldn't Inuyasha see me?' She asked herself.

She could still feel Naraku's hands under her shirt rubbing mock soothing circles on her stomach. Rubbing varying sized circles into her skin. Enjoying how she tensed every time his hand skimmed the bottom of her bra. The sick bastard hadn't done anything more while they watched another performance of necrophilia.

Opening her mouth she screamed without sound. It was at this moment of dysphoria that pride, confidence, and self-esteem deserted her when she needed it the most.

'What if he told them?' Returning to her group made her want to run to Naraku to beg for death. 'No, Sesshomaru wouldn't do that, right? It would be my word against his anyway. My friends would belive me over him.' She wasn't sure of anything anymore.

"I just need to bathe and than deal with everything in stride." The young priestess told herself. Stepping back from the foul smelling bushed she went in search of the hot spring she didn't make it to last night.

Sounds of the never sleeping forest that used to sooth her mind added to her growing paranoia. Puffs of steam could be seen coming from the trees infront of her. 'A good bath should help.' Shattered beige eyes sparkled at the thought of scrubbing the skin away that Naraku adoringly touched. She came across the path she was traveling last night.

"I can see the water from here." She breathed out in relief. Walking isn't called for when one could smell _him_ on her skin, so she jogged. After yesterday night she isn't sure if she'll live to take in the simple joys of bathing. Tears would have fallen from her eyes if she weren't dangerously dehydrated.

Suddenly, she could sense him. His aura alone had her fall to her knees. In an unbecoming habit produced from shame and self-hatred, she kept her sight to the damp ground. Kagome didn't bother picking herself up when Sesshomaru emerged from forest to the pathway.

'Please, just kill me.' She begged within her mind.

"Doomo (Hello), Sesshomaru-sama." She greeted him politely.

"Like a true servant that knows when punishment is about to be dealt, you grovel before this Sesshomaru. It is only that this Sesshomaru has seen it for himself that he believes you've become no better than a common whore." Sesshomaru scolded.

'He probably didn't look at her too disgusted to gaze upon Naraku's pet.' She thought.

He allowed his footsteps to be heard as he walked by her kneeling form observing every stiffening muscle of her body.

"A mortal falls so easily." He noted, before he started back for the tree line.

Kagome didn't wait to hear his footsteps fade before she ran stripping the clothes that this era's men accompanied with a prostitute. She knew the young lord heard the splash she made jumping into the water, but all she worried about was scrubbing the whore off her skin.

Time was distorted in her crumbling world; what felt like a mere twenty minutes to her was in reality an hour of scrubbing flesh. No matter what herb she grabbed to erase the smell of _him_ her mind still could smell him. In pure rage and disgust, she let out a startling scream.

"Why! Why couldn't that sick bastard play with someone else's life?" It wasn't in her character to wish her pain on another, but she couldn't or refused to suffer like this. "He said I was lower than a prostitute." She whispered to herself.

Inuyasha's loud on coming did nothing to ease her torment. Red flashes could be seen heading towards her within the trees. The hanyou's landing was loud sounding like thunder to her migraine.

"Kagome, what's wrong!" He asked weapon drawn for battle.

For the first time since the young priestess had met Inuyasha she was scared of him. 'He probably smells Naraku like I do. I washed my clothes, but they probably still hold his scent. Maybe I can lie. Inuyasha isn't too bright. He'd believe me scent or no scent, wouldn't he?' She thought.

"Well, what the hell happened, Kagome!" Inuyasha impatiently asked.

Startled from her thoughts she said the first thing that came to mind; "Oh, umm, it's nothing Inuyasha. I thought I saw a demon in the forest. It was simply a wild boar."

She heard his traditional snort accompanied with mumbles sounding like, "Stupid wench, crying over food."

Kagome didn't bother subduing the insensitive hanyou. 'Besides, I'm just glad he didn't ask about me bathing so early in the morning.' She thought.

"Inuyasha, just step behind a tree so I can get dressed." Kagome said.

Her request fell on deaf ears as Inuyasha stared at something. She followed his gaze to her uncovered torso. In her recklessness, she had managed to scrub her skin an anger red, but not only that in some places she had welts. If that wasn't bad enough some of her self inflicted welt were seeping blood.

His voice was unusually soft as he questioned her; "Kagome?"

There was only one thing she could think of doing to escape this situation. Quickly she submerged herself neck deep into the warm waters as she shouted, "Sit."

Feigning anger she glared at Inuyasha. "God, Inuyasha. You're no better than Miroku. Stop staring and turn around!" She screamed.

Rising from the dirt Inuyasha threw her a nasty look as he turned around. Seemingly forgetting what had him worried before. Kagome took her chance as she raced out of the waters to throw on her now dry uniform. She couldn't afford the luxury of thinking about the imaginary stench that penetrated her clothes, skin, and mind.

As soon as she was fully dressed she felt the weight of her guilt settle upon her shoulders. Clouded chocolate eyes stared at her friends exaggerated slump over posture meaning his feelings were indeed hurt. She wanted to at least put a comforting hand on his shoulder, but she feared that his advance senses would pick up _him_ or Sesshomaru on her clothes. There was no good excuse that would get her out of that corner, so she settled for just words.

"Thank you, Inuyasha. If anything were to happen, I know I can count on you." Kagome's voice almost cracked at the end. The haunting feeling of Naraku's past visits told her that Inuyasha would only have her back when she was dead. 'Maybe than he'd show me affection', her dark thoughts mumbled. Her eyes misted over as Inuyasha flashed her quick glance and snort, his own way of apologizing.

"Who else is going to save your sorry butt?" He answered cockily. His back turned towards her as he began to walk back to the camp grounds.

Somewhere deep within herself, she had the urge to hug Inuyasha. Try to force him to smell the man that had pressed himself against her by force. She wanted to shatter her friend's smug look. In the bottom pits of her heart she had the desire to shatter her friends' content world, but she couldn't. As much as she wanted to end her own misery, the time wasn't right. For now, she would be the one to feel reality.

Plastering on a smile on her face she ran after her hybrid friend. She did not hold any hope that the day would get better, no inkling of optimism, nor did she try to delude herself with hopes of a better tomorrow. All she dared to do was breath and pray that the night would come slowly.

It didn't take long to get to their makeshift camp site. Miroku and Sango had all ready started making breakfast while the silent Lord of the West stared out into the surrounding forest. When they stepped into the clearing Sesshomaru eyes immediately sought out hers. They bored into her the same way they did the night before. The negative emotions whipping out at her much like as if she had been struck by his poisoned whip. She didn't try to hold his gaze as she went to work trying to ignore him, but she saw the hint of a satisfied grimace lift the corners of the prince's lips. The fact that he would go out of his way to make her feel worse made her stomach churn. There was no way Sesshomaru would accidently show emotions unless it was to his benefit and she could only guess it was for his own entertainment. A knot formed in her stomach as she avoided the gaze of the young lord.

Kagome scolded herself for ever thinking that Sesshomaru's presence would make things better in her life. For a few hours she held the hope that Sesshomaru's presence would keep Naraku away. She wanted desperately to believe that Sesshomaru would save her from herself, but her hopes were in vain.

He had practically handed her to their mutual enemy. Not only that, but he had belittled her both in body language and verbally. The black hearted prince had the nerve to take amusement from her grief, so she quickly through away her fairy tale dreams.

In the Fuedal Era, everyone suffered. She was no exception. No, she simply had worse case scenarios.

**Fin Chapter Two**

AN: Hey People, apologizes on the wait for the update. Hope this chapter is worth the time gap between updates. I'm trying to get a solid grip on where I want this story to go. I'm also on the look out for a Beta for this story. If you're interested in the job tell me. R&R


End file.
